User talk:Dravencour
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bullet Projection page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 14:01, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Just to check: did you add bunch of Categories on the middle of Pain Empowerment when you edited it? Because if that wasn't your meaning, you might want to report to Community Central. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:50, June 6, 2015 (UTC) It's Also Called, not Also Known As. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:53, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:06, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Use them/they/etc. instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:06, December 17, 2015 (UTC) 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. In other words, if you want to keep the changes you made in Winter Embodiment and Cold Manipulations Applications, you're volunteering to make same change in all Embodiments and Manipulations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:39, January 29, 2016 (UTC) 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. In other words, Attack Powers and every Variation and the Variations of those Variations. Not undoable (I've done similar thing few times), but quite a bit of work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:01, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Stop changing the caption on possessive teleportation. its fine the way it is.SageM (talk) 00:07, February 26, 2016 (UTC)SageM Please think carefully about your edits.... A lot of the edits you have posted are either unnecessary or add nothing to the page. So please think carefully about what you post and if the page truly needs it. otherwise it will be removed. I am saying this because its getting annoying that you keep reposting edits that I removed. and I am tried of dealing with editing wars.SageM (talk) 02:32, February 26, 2016 (UTC)SageM 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. In other words, since most/(all?) non-Organic Mimicries/Physiologies use that phrasing, interested about chancing all of them? --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:30, July 21, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:32, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:00, March 5, 2017 (UTC) 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. In other words, since most/(all?) non-Organic Mimicries/Physiologies use that phrasing, interested about chancing all of them? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:55, March 9, 2017 (UTC) 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. That's used in all Blast Attacks, so... --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:11, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Please read this aloud: "Raven (Teen Titans)'s powers of darkness and telekinesis are controlled by her emotions." It should be "Raven's'' (Teen Titans) powers of darkness and telekinesis are controlled by her emotions." --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:22, March 31, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, ''series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:16, May 22, 2018 (UTC)